She Blows My Mind
by Draco Sirius
Summary: She could have done anything in her sleep. Snore, talk, toss and turn, even kick. But, no. She has to do something that blows my mind. Daniel's PoV


Title: She Blows My Mind

Author: Tao

Category: Romance/ Fluff/ Daniel's PoV

Spoilers: None

Rating: PG

Pairings: Daniel/Sam

Archive: Anywhere. Just let me know.

Summary: She could have done anything in her sleep. Snore, talk, toss and turn, even kick. But, no. She has to do something that blows my mind.

Author's Note: My first Daniel/Sam fic. Please review!

She could have done anything in her sleep. Snore, mumble, talk, scream, toss and turn, even kick. But no. She has to do something that completely blows my mind.

She wanted the first time we slept together to be just that: sleep. And I had full intentions of doing just that. But, apparently, her subconscious had other ideas.

Since it was the first time, I didn't know if I should wear a shirt or not. So, just to be safe, I did. I let her chose her side, I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She, of course, chose the side I usually sleep on, because it's more comfortable. Don't ask me why.

I got the other side. I watched her fall asleep, her back towards me. I could hear her breathing gradually regulate. Watched as her breathing made her short, blonde hair move.

It was quarter to eleven, and I was just about to slip into unconsciousness, into oblivion with nothing but dreams of the love of my life sleeping within my grasp. Suddenly, she rolled over and faced me. Her eyes were still closed, she was still asleep. I had always known her mind was active, just not even while she was sleeping.

She scooted toward me until we were touching. As she stuck her feet between mine and wrapped her ankles around mine, she grabbed the material on my chest and laid her head inbetween her hands. Wrapping my arms around her, I kissed the blonde hair that was tickling my chin, and fell asleep.

The next morning, she was still grasping my shirt, which I had to pry out of her hands just to wake her up. Oh, well. That was nothing compared to the next night.

It was hot that night. Not like that! My heater was acting up and I couldn't turn it off, so it was way too hot to sleep comfortably fully clothed under a heavy comforter. Thus, I went to bed in just my boxers. I couldn't help it; I didn't really have much of a choice. Again, I let her choose her side, which was the same as the last night. I didn't expect this, but when I got into bed, I found that Sam was wearing nothing but her underclothes. Again, I had full intentions of just sleeping, though I was wondering what she would do tonight.

I watched her fall asleep again, listening to her breathing gradually even out. I was just about to drift into oblivion, when she rolled over. She reached out to grasp where my shirt would have been, and I saw a faint smile grace her lips. Letting her hands fall down to my waist, she again pulled herself to me. My arm was resting on the bed out in front of me and she didn't seem to notice, or didn't care, and laid on it, so I wrapped my arm around her and rested my hand on her waist. At my touch, she let her one hand gradually slip down my stomach. She must've felt me tense.

I had no idea what she was going to do, what had happened the night before was a shock, but she couldn't do the same thing that night, I wasn't wearing a shirt. With a slight smirk on her face, she started running her finger tips up and down my abs, causing me to let out a deep moan. Liking the effect she had on me, she arched her fingers and made her fingernails scratch me as she continued, causing me to let out something that sounded like a growl.

She ran her fingernails up my chest and finally grabbed my shoulder. She moved her head forward so that it tickled my chin. I could feel her warm breath on my neck. Her soft nose grazed over my Adam's apple. I was panting, and her breath was starting to get more and more staggered.

I felt her lips touch the little hollow at the base of my neck and the start of my chest. I groaned/growled. I could feel her smiling. Next thing I new, she was pressing her tongue up against it. I wasn't in control of myself anymore. My vocal chords were vibrating like an earthquake and she just kept going.

Not thinking at all, I bent my head down and gently nipped her earlobe, making her moan and her breath catch. She started to kiss me again, so I did the same, only more gently behind her ear. Our chests were moving out and in raggedly, trying to get enough air, but only getting less and less.

She put her feet between the bottom of my calves and wrapped her ankles around mine. She then pushed herself up and started kissing the end of my jaw line, making me kiss where her neck turned into her shoulder.

She slid her hands back down my arms, laid them on my abdomen, and started to do what she had in the first place. Lifting my head up, I continued to kiss her until I made it to her ear. "I love you, Sam." I whispered between kisses. She froze. 'Uh-oh,' I thought. 'She woke up.' She stayed motionless for a few seconds and I did the same. Continuing to so what she had been, she made her way up to my ear and nipped it, just a little more than gently. "I love you, too, Daniel." I felt her grin. "Now shut up and kiss me."

She pulled her head back and looked into my eyes. She had just awoken and had continued doing what she had been while she had been asleep. So, I complied.

Oh, yeah. Shetotally blowsmy mind.

Le Fin!


End file.
